My Immortal
by Alexandria'xx
Summary: A songfic about a girl Emma loosing someone she loved on the ill fated Titanic, Song: My Immortal, Evanescence


**Titanic one-shot… I do not own Titanic, or the song My Immortal~ Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It feels as if just yesterday the _Titanic _sunk, I lost my love that night, the only person that I would ever love. And now I just don't want to be here anymore, I'm so alone. Now I'm standing in front of a ship that will take me back to England, the first time after the sinking and I'm scared.

'_Don't worry Emma I'll be with you always I won't let anything happen to you.' _said a whispery voice; I felt a warm breeze against my skin. I knew it was James with me, but sometimes I wish he would leave, me alone. I love him with all my heart, don't get me wrong, but it just brings back to many memories.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When I boarded the _Olympic, Titanic's _sister ship it looked almost identical. Once I stepped on I tried to hold back my tears, but then I saw an officer that looked like James. That's when I lost it and dropped to my knees and cried. People walked by and looked at me like I was crazy, and I didn't care, they didn't know what I just went through.

When I heard that James was found frozen to death I couldn't take it, the pain I felt it was just, too real. It was just too much, hearing all those screams of people who couldn't save themselves. All those lifeless bodies floating in the water, it was just too much. Nothing will ever be able to erase this horrible tragedy that affected everyone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

(Flashback) April 10th, 1912

I was walking along the decks of the most wonderful ship ever built; I was looking out to the lands of Cherbourg, France. The sun was setting as the ship dropped anchor. There was a slight jolt when the anchor hit the bottom causing me to fall.

"Oh, are you alright miss?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see a man looking down at me. He has the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Yes I am Mister…"

"Moody, James Moody, but you can call me James." He said with a smile and helped me up.

_(New flashback) _April 11th, 1912

I ran out on deck, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed on the deck and kept crying, I heard someone walking towards me.

"It seems like each time we met you're on the ground," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see James walking towards me; he looked concerned as I guess he heard me crying, I offered him a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I had a nightmare about my parents, they were killed in a ship sinking and I'm just scared that something's going to happen to me or someone I love. I know this ship is 'unsinkable' but nothing is unsinkable." I said. James wiped away my tears.

"Don't worries miss…?"

"Smith, Emily Smith. But you can call me Emma." I said.

"Well Emma, we'll fight away all your fears, you'll always have me." He said

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

I miss him so much, he was amazing, and I fell in love instantly. I knew him for four days, four days, that's it. That's how long it took me to fall in love with him. But now he's gone, and it hurts, it hurts to know he's in a better place and I was left here.

'_Oh Emma, it wasn't your time love, but when it is, I'll be right here to greet you.' _I heard him say. Oh James. I once had sweet dreams, but ever since that night, that horrible night your face haunts them. And your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I walked along the decks of _Olympic_ trying to stop crying, but I can't. To many memories of being out in the ocean, this horrible ocean that took so many lives. I stood by the railing and a girl walked up to me she has red hair and green eyes.

"Are you alright? I was walking and you looked scared." She asked.

"I'm just scared that something is gonna happen to the ship. See I was on _Titanic _when it sank, and I lost someone very, very close." I told her. She had tears in her eyes too.

"I know, I was also on _Titanic _I lost someone to. What class were you in? You look familiar." She asked

"3rd class." "Ah, did you know of a Jack Dawson?" "Yeah, he was very nice, good artist too." I said.

"Yes, he was." She said.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

(Flashback) April 14th, 1912

I saw this iceberg, I ran to James and asked what was happening and he told me that _Titanic _will founder. I got really scared and cried, James then realized why I was crying. My parents. He knew they died in a ship sinking and he didn't want the same to happen to me. He kissed my forehead and said. "Don't worry Emma you'll be safe, I won't let anything happen to you." I looked up at him and smiled. I trusted him with my life, and I knew we'd both get out of here, alive.

(End of flashback)

Well I was wrong.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I keep saying that he's gone, but at the same time I know he's still with me. I try to forget the whole incident but everywhere I go, something reminds me of him or _Titanic_ and I just remember everything. I'm never going to find anyone like James again; he's one of a kind. But until it's my time to go, where he is, that's when I won't be alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

(Flashback) April 15th, 1912. 1:15 am

"Emma we have to get you in a boat." James yelled over the noises.

"I'm not going without you!" I yelled.

"Emma I promise you'll see me soon." James yelled again. I looked up at him. I knew he had to stay and help the other officers with the boats.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Good, l loves you Emma."

"I love you too James." I said, he kissed my forehead before helping me into the life boat, and lowering it. I looked up at him and I saw tears falling down his cheeks, then I felt tears on my face.

(End of flashback)

That's the last time I ever saw him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

All the memories hurt so much, so I stood there on deck for long time thinking, hard. That's when I decided what I had to do. I walked towards the stern; I climbed over the railing thinking hard again, I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around.

"See you soon James." I said and with that I let go and fell off the ship. There was blackness and that's the last thing o saw in the world.

I opened my eyes to a bright light; I saw three people in front of me, three very familiar people. They were James, my mom and dad, I hugged them tightly.

"I promised you I'd see you soon, and I keep my promises." James said, I've never been happier and he took my hand and all four of us walked into the light, where we would be together forever.


End file.
